


Незаменимые

by LRaien



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Team Feels, Team as Family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Для Леонарда незаменимы все его пациенты. Но есть те, кого видеть своими пациентами он хочет меньше всего.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock
Kudos: 2





	Незаменимые

Для каждого есть кто-то незаменимый. Не обязательно один, не обязательно любимый, но узнать просто: если убрать этого человека из твоей жизни, то не будет никого, кто мог бы занять его место, заменить его.  
Экипаж «Энтерпрайз» создавался в расчете на взаимозаменяемость. Чтобы любую потерю можно было восполнить, чтобы большой механизм продолжал работать. Но люди всё-таки не машины, о чем Споку неустанно напоминал Боунс.  
У каждого свои точки опоры.

Кирк любит весь экипаж, словно заботливый отец и мать в одном лице. Он никогда не покажет, что один из команды важнее другого, но и у него есть те люди, о которых он вспоминает в первую очередь: МакКой, Спок, Ухура... все, кого он видит ежедневно, кто рядом с ним — капитан будто единое целое с ними, они понимают его не с полуслова — без слов.  
Место Спока позади капитана. Он старается не показывать эмоций, отрицая само их наличие, но Кирк уверен, что понимает настроение своего старшего помощника. Спок отвечает, что «настроение» — слово, неприменимое к вулканцам. Джим хлопает того по плечу, Спок недовольно морщится — еле заметно. О том, кто для него незаменим, он никогда не скажет, но для всех на мостике это очевидно.  
Боунс ворчит, что без всех этих безумцев его жизнь была бы намного проще. Новички на корабле боятся идти к доктору МакКою, но все, прошедшие лазарет, знают, как бережно и внимательно он относится к каждому пациенту. Он сам незаменим для всего экипажа. Для него же необходимо, чтобы рядом была сестра, знающая свое дело, — этого, по его словам, доктору хватает. Боунс вечно сердит на кого-то, но вместе с Джимом он улыбается — еле заметно. Для него быть серьезным так же важно, как для Спока — расчетливым и безэмоциональным. Правда, выводит из равновесия их один и тот же человек. Со Споком доктор обожает препираться, парируя выпады, ловко находя аргументы. Иногда в дискуссиях побеждает Спок, торжествующе изогнув бровь, иногда — доктор, проявляющий по этому поводу куда больше эмоций. Для Леонарда незаменимы все его пациенты. Но есть те, кого видеть своими пациентами он хочет меньше всего.

Правда, эти идиоты словно сами напрашиваются на неприятности. В этот раз МакКой ничем не может им помочь — только ждать, когда снова заработает транспортатор. И, как только заискрятся такие родные силуэты, тут же кинуться на помощь. Джим с облегчением улыбается — тащит на себе Чехова, у самого всё плечо в крови и обрывках форменной туники. Павел бледен, всё ещё озирается по сторонам, пытаясь осознать, в безопасности ли он. Навигатор почти невредим: несколько царапин и перепуган до обморока. Старший помощник терпеливо стоит позади ожидая своей очереди. По ничего не выражающему лицу медленно капает зеленая кровь — из небольшой раны над бровью. МакКой осторожно брызгает антисептическим спреем и останавливает кровотечение. Чехов единственный, кто отправляется в лазарет — его заменяет Сулу. Капитан и его старший помощник тут же приступают к исполнению обязанностей: Кирк уже отдает команды, а Спок следит за показаниями приборов, вычисляя что-то в уме. Они делают своё дело, Боунс — своё.

— Я -т-так испугался, — Павел до сих пор дергался при любом шуме. — А к-капитан схватил меня и как з-закричит «Возвращай нас, Скотти!»...  
— Ладно, ладно, — Доктор вздохнул. — Я понял. Спасибо, что рассказал — эти двое никак не найдут времени.  
— Н-не за что, — бросив опасливый взгляд на дверь, штурман отодвинулся подальше.  
МакКой вздохнул еще раз. Планета, на которую удосужился высадиться десант, оказалась тренировочной площадкой какой-то древней расы, воплощающей самый страшный кошмар того, кто пришел бороться со своим страхом. И первым за незнакомые кнопочки схватился любознательный русский. Он так и не рассказал, от какого монстра им пришлось убегать, но было очевидно — он в высшей степени впечатлён.  
Пожав плечами, Боунс развернулся к двери — на корабле были ещё два идиота, отказывающиеся от медицинской помощи. Но уйти ему не удалось.  
— Доктор, подождите, — Павел схватил МакКоя за руку, — Не оставляйте меня одного...  
Внезапно четко произнесенные слова и цепкая хватка навигатора, а главное — смертельный страх в обычно задорных глазах. Павел понимает, что у Боунса есть другие пациенты, намного более важные — как бы ни утверждалось обратное, так и есть.  
— Я доктор, а не нянька, — чуть сварливо замечает МакКой. — Но куда же я денусь, в этом детском саду... Спокойно, Чехов, я всего лишь свяжусь с капитаном.  
— Если гора не идет к Магомету, то Магомет идет к горе. — Павел успокоился, поняв, что его никто не бросит. — Это один русский мудрец сказал, он ещё...  
— Началось... — закатил глаза Боунс, подходя к столу. — Мостик? Вышлите мне капитана и его ходячий компьютер. Нечего отнекиваться Джим, без вас Вселенная не умрет! Дуй сюда, немедленно! Не ребенок уже.  
Слушая отнекивающегося капитана, МакКой не мог избавиться лишь от одной мысли. О том, что «без вас Вселенная не умрет» — это самая худшая ложь на свете.  
Ну не может существовать мир, где их нет.  
Не может.


End file.
